Please don't remind me
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Sequel to "What is Sex?". God dammit Ray XD.


Just wanted to add his before I start this story. It's information about the future generation kids. You can skip it if you want.

* * *

Nashi Dragneel- 13 years old. Celestial Dragonslayer. Daughter of Natsu and Lucy (of course). Is very fun and playful and happy. Mischievous at times, and very helpful. She's a strategist on missions but doesn't likemto boast about it. She has a scarf similiarnto her dad and has threatened many times to bite your fingers off if you touch it. Still likes Ray...

Ray Fullbuster- 14 years old. Water Mage. Son of Gray and Juvia. Bold and outgoing. Likes to fight. Doesn't mean to upset Nashi and unintentionally gets into arguments with her. Despite that they are close friends and look out for each other. Ray is still unsure about his feelings.

April Fullbuster(I like Loxar better :3)- 16 years old. Snow and Ice Mage. Daughter of Gray and Juvia. She's funny in her own socially awkward way. Inherited the habit of talking in third person like her mother. Speaks her mind if she actually gives a fudge about it. Loves her friends and family in the guild dearly, and adores her little brother, even if he gets annoying sometimes.

Ersa Fernandez- 15 years old. Re-quip mage. Daughter of Jellal and Erza. Serious and Strict but is really kind at heart. She doesn't tolerate nonsense and usually has to seperate Nashi and Ray from fighting. Sometimes she even comments by saying "Get a room you two." She loves desserts. More than her friends. Ok, ok, she loves them equally.

Marebelle Dreyar- 16 years old. Demon Slayer Magic. Daughter of Laxus and Mirajaine. The wisest of the bunch. Really kind but sly. Loves to matchmake and ships the NashixRay. She also wants a few others to get together. Gets pissed really easily if things don't go her way.

Jizelle Redfox- 14 years old. Metal/Iron Dragonslayer. Daughter of Gajeel and Levy. Takes after her dads mischievous personality, but loves reading books and can equal Nashi's strategies. Likes to mess with the guild members sometimes.

* * *

It was a normal day in the guild.

The sun was shining brightly, intertwining with the chatter throughout the noisy guild, and somehow making it seem hotter than usual.

Nashi and the gang sat around the guild at their usual table at the back.

Marebelle walked towards their table with a few drinks.

She chuckled as she saw the scene in front of her.

Nashi, Ray, Ersa, April and Jizelle were laying facedown on the table. They all groaned.

"It's hot.." Nashi mumbled.

Ray glared at her. "Of course it is dumbass."

Nashi looked at him and pouted. "I'm part fire dragonslayer Ray! Of course I'd be hotter for me than it is for you. You're a water mage for Petes sake.."

Ray brightened up. "Oh yeah I am."

Ray started to cool himself off as the 5 teens groaned.

April smiled as she remembered her magic abilities and also cooled herself off. How could she forget!

"I need a drink or something" Jizelle groaned.

Marebelle set the drinks down on table. "Cool down with these you guys."

"Mareabelle!" Nashi said happily. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

The 6 teens happily accepted the drinks and sighed in happiness.

Nashi snatched Ray's drink.

"You're a water mage arent you." She smirked in a mocking tone.

"Why you.." Ray said leaning over the table and getting his drink.

"So Nashi." Mareabelle said.

Nashi looked up at her. "Mm?"

Marebelle nodded at Ray and then back at Nashi.

She smirked with a knowing look as Nashi blushed.

"Mareaaaaaaaaabelllleeee." Natsu blushed as she dragged the girl on the sidelines away from the group.

Everyone caught on except for a confused Ray.

"What's up with those two?" He asked raising a confused eyebrow.

The group sighed at the dense mage.

"It's not like that." Nashi convinced.

Mareabelle smiled as she looked innocently at Nashi. "Sure it isn't. "

"There's nothing going on between me and Ray." She said folding her arms.

Mareabelle huffed. Nashi's so freakin stubborn sometimes..

She smiled as an idea came to her mind.

She grabbed Nashi's hand and led her back to the table.

"Hey you guys, remember that time Nashi stayed over at Ray and April's house and Ray was kind enough to let her sleep in his bed.

Nashi blushed. "Belleeeee!"

Ray shot up and blished in embarassment. "How do you know that!?"

Mareabelle continued. "Do you guys also remember the time we went out for icecream and Nashi forgot her money so Ray bought her an icecream."

Jizelle whistled at the two as April giggled.

"And that time Nashi made chocolates for Ray." Ersa added.

"And that time-"

"Stop! Stop you guys!" Nashi pleaded hiding her face behind her scarf.

Ray squinted his eyes at Mareabelle. "Exactly how do you know all this?"

"I have my ways..." She chuckled evilly as the group shivered.

April crossed her arms. "Speaking of remembering, remember the day we all first met."

Nashi smiled. "We tried to fight each other and ended up destroying the guild! Good times."

Ersa smiled. "And that time we all went on our first missions."

They all sighed in contentment.

A few of the guild members overheard their conversation. "Do you guys remember the day we found outmost of our Fairy Tail ladies were pregnant?"

"Ha! The Master wanted to cry."

"All of the single guys cried!"

They all laughed.

More of the members joined in. "Do you remember the day Nashi and the gand tried to be chefs for the day."

"The kitchen was never the same.." Master cried.

"Mirajaine almost killed us that day." April shivered.

Macao laughed. "And remember that time Nashi almost burned down the guild."

A few of the members chuckled.

"And that time we found out Nashi's parents were having another child."

"Haha. The whole guild freaked out that day."

"And that day we did the harlem shake!"

"Ha. Ha. Good times.."

Makarov rubbed his chin in thought.

His lips turned into a smile as he remembered something.

"Oi. You brats remember the day the next generation found out about sex."

Hearing the mention of the topic the younger generation blushed. Nashi and Ray especially.

"Pssssst. Jii-chan! Don't remind me about it!" Nashi said as she walked up to Makarov.

A sly smile came to the old mans face.

"Ohhh. The day Natsu and Lucy told us the tale of how Nashi found out what sex was." Erza blushed.

The guild laughed.

"She thought it was food!" Romeo laughed.

Wendy blushed. When she was little she thought it was food too...

"No you idiot Natsu told her it was food!" Gajeel corrected him.

"Food is Manly." Elfman commented.

"Damn right it is!" Cana said highfiving him. "Not as manly as beer but still..."

Saying that she took a swig of her large barrel.

"I heard Nashi-chan also thought when you have sex you automatically have a baby too." Levy giggled.

"Gee-hee."

Juvia stood up and blushed as she remembered that day. "Nashi-san wanted to.."

April blushed. "Oh yeah...she wanted to hug Ray so we could play house but mistook it for sex."

Nashi blushed in embarassment as Ray groaned and hid his face.

"I was little!" Ray protested with red cheeks.

Jizelle laughed. "Still funny."

"You were the one who started this Jizzy! You said Aunt Gajeel and Auntie Levy were talking about that!" Nashi accused.

All eyes turned to Gajeel and a blushing Levy.

She squeaked and hid behind Gajeel as the others laughed.

"I'll probably never forget that day." Gray commented as his shirt disappeared.

"Daddy...your shirt.." April said.

Gray hissed and cursed under his breathe as he went to look for his shirt.

Juvia happily stood up and went to help him look for it.

Mirajaine smiled slyly. "So Nashi. How did you and Ray feel about all this after you two really found out what sex was."

She was still mad about the day they wrecked her kitchen. Time for payback..

Nashi pulled up her scarf to hide her reddened cheeks. Geez! They werent off of this embarassing topic yet!

"I-I don't know how I felt...that was like 6 years ago?"

Mirajaine's smile then became mischievous. "What about you Ray?"

Ray looked up quickly as if caught off-guard. His face turned red, as topics like these made him very uncomfortable.

"C..Can we talk about something else Aunt Mira?..."

Mirajaine looked up as if in thought. "Alrighty. Have you made a move on Nashi yet?"

The guild went quiet.

Ray stood up and slammed his fists on the table, face redder than a rose. "W-WHAT?!"

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and a little girl who looked about 10 came bouncing into the guild.

Ray sighed in relief that the attention was off of him.

"Hello everyone." Lucy greeted holding the girls hand.

"We're back!"Happy greeted everyone as he flew over to Charla.

"What's going on?" Natsu said raising an euebroe at the suspicioisly quiet guild.

"Oh. Ray wants to make a move on your daughter." Gajeel lied.

"WHAT!" Natsu said enraged.

Lucy tried to calm him her husband down as the little girl looked at them.

"Is daddy going to be alright? Want me to snap him out of it?" She said lighting one hand on fire.

"Thats all right honey."Lucy laughed nervously. "Now run along ok. I've got it."

"Haiii."

"Nashi onee-chaaan!" She said running into her sisters arms.

"Sup Natsumi. How was the mission?"

"It was fun. We caught bandits, and mommy let Aquarius-chan be a fountain and Loke-nii-san gave me a piggyback ride. Then daddy got jealous. And we got icecream afterwards!"

Nashi laughed . " Sounds fun."

"So." Natsumi said looking over at their father. "Daddy's being overprotecive again?"

Nashi nodded.

"Natsuu! Stop this!" Lucy said struggling to hold Natsu down.

"YO ICE PRINCESS!"

"WHAT SLANTY EYES?!"

"YOUR KID BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO HOOK UP WIH MY LITTLE NASHI. THEY BETTER STAY FRIENDS." Natsu said walking up to Gray.

"RAY WOULD'NT DO THAT TO NASHI. UNLIKE YOU RAY IS NICE."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said holding him back, but his shirt came off again so she couldn't keep him back.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE ASSHOLE!"

"I AM YOU JACKASS!"

The two started to fight.

Nashi and Natsumi sighed as the others laughed or facepalmed.

Nashi turned to the group. "Wanna get icecream?"

"Sure!" "Agreed." "Cool." "Meh, whatever." "Let's go!" "Sounds nice."

"Yaaaaay." Natsumi said happily skipping as the 6 teens walked towards the guild door.

"Didn't she just have icecream?" Ersa sweatdropped.

Nashi laughed nervously and shrugged.

Ray walked on the side of her.

He put his hands in his pockets.

"So uh Nashi. Can you uh, just forget everything Mira and our dads said today about you and me." He blushed slightly.

"Only if you forget." She smirked.

"I don't think I ever will.." He chuckled.

"Sorry though Ray. I thought dad would've been a little cool with that idea by now..you know since I go to your house all the time.."

Ray blushed. "I never admitted to making a move on you though!"

"No need to blush then." She teased.

Ray hmped and looked the next way.

Nashi giggled.

She hugged him by surprise. "You dont have to care about what our dads say. You can do whatever you feel is right."

He blushed."Get off of me you weirdo..."

"I'm not weird! You're the weird one!" She accused.

"I can't help it if the stripping habit was somehow passed down to me.."

Nashi giggled. "I'm joking."

"..."

"I like you the way you are."

Ray blushed and had a nose bleed.

Nashi turned to him and shaked him. "W-Wha? Ray! Ray?"

The teens snickered at the scene.

"You went and broke him Nashi.." Ersa smiled.

"Wha?"

"My, my.." Mareabelle and April said.

"Ray was so young too.." Jizelle said.

"What are you guys saying?!"

Natsumi bounced up to her sister. "Does this mean I'm an Auntie now?"

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Nashi blushed as Natsu dashed from out of nowhere heading towards Ray with a flaming fist.

* * *

XD

I hope the story came out okay O.O

Not sure if this is a good sequel but oh well y.y


End file.
